


Third Time's The Charm

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, F/F, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The first time Regina had her hands around Emma’s throat she had been fully intending to kill her.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderluck/gifts).



The first time Regina had her hands around Emma’s throat she had been fully intending to kill her. It would have been perfect justice for the things that the bitch was doing to continually ruin everything that Regina had worked so hard for.

She could have simply pulled the heart straight out of Emma’s chest and crushed it, but Regina had wanted something more satisfying than merely killing her nemesis. She had longed to Emma’s face grow red, purple and blue as the oxygen deprivation took it’s slow toll; she had craved to see the frightened, desperate, animalistic alarm of impending death widen Emma’s large blue-green eyes; she had yearned to feel the other woman’s jugular pounding with her enemy’s lifeblood, then fluttering like a trapped bird before it ceased at last.

However, like so many of Regina’s spur of the moment plans, something had gone amiss. When she had acted on her idea to finally end the miserable life of Emma Swan she hadn’t taken into account the other type of the emotions that would flow though her; she had expected the elation, the satisfaction, the raw hatred, but she had not been expecting the pity or the sudden wash of utter hopelessness,… nor the strange undercurrent of something much darker that had risen up inside her.

She had released her, and disappearing into the darkness, leaving Emma in a huddled heap on the ground, gasping for air and disoriented, calling out incoherent curses at Regina’s retreating shadow.

~

It took a long time before she attempted another attack. She had taken precaution, steeling her resolve and preparing a plan, determined that she would not fail again. 

When the metal-line garrote went around Emma’s throat Regina knew she had gotten it right.

She wouldn’t have to see Emma’s face, wouldn’t have to feel the soft smoothness of her neck or feel the heartbeat hiding just below Emma’s thin, pale skin. She wouldn’t have to acknowledge the hot, desperate thing that had reared its ugly head when she had given into the wicked temptation to flee during her first attempt.

But then Emma had stopped struggling.

At first Regina had thought that her foe had given up and was resigned to die by strangulation. Then, she had felt the small, feminine hands touch her own; they did not pry nor grasp as if to remove, they had only _touched._

Regina’s stomach lurched and she felt the traitorous Dark Thing surging back with a vicious ferocity, before she threw Emma savagely to the ground, removed the garrote, and screamed cruel things at her panting victim.

She had escaped as quickly as she could before Emma regained her breath and equilibrium.

When she was finally sure she was safe and alone she had vomited.

~

Regina had sworn to herself that she would never touch Emma Swan again. That was she had her magic for:  so that she wouldn’t have to get her hands dirty touching filthy garbage.

She hadn’t thought that Emma would ever touch _her_. It hadn’t been a hostile act, it was just a slight brush, but it had still happened.

She wasn’t even aware that she was choking Emma until the red faded from her vision and she felt the light touch of fingers on her hands.

When she looked down at Emma’s face she was appalled by the calmness and serenity she saw there; it was as if she wasn’t being attacked at all. She almost roared with indignation at the insult.

She was _so fucking angry_ , she was _so very fucking…_

 Her fingers tightened harshly as she leaned down to kiss Emma Swan.


End file.
